The New Girl
by Nytevia
Summary: EPOV When The new Girl Bella Swan Comes to live with her father Charlie Shes not that excited about going to a new school and having to make new friends but when a very genourus boy Edward cullen says hello it changes everything wacth bella fall in love
1. Chapter 1

_**EPOV**_

_I always thought to myself if I ever found someone that really loved me I would love them with all my heart. I would always think that I would never find anyone that would love me. "Edward lets go we are going_

_to be late for school". Alice yelled into my room. "Alice I've been waiting on you for half an hour, its not my fault were going to be late". I don't think I will ever be able to understand girls. I walked over to the other_

_edge of my room thinking I'm going to have to add another shelf I have way to much music. " Edward don't make me have to come up there and get you." My brother Emmet yelled. "I'm coming for peace sake." I_

_walked down the stairs and got my keys to my car. As usual I hoped in my car while Emmet and Jasper got in Emmet's truck, and Alice and Rosalie got in Rosalie's convertible. Then I pulled off and headed my way_

_to the high school. I always have a good day at school. My family usually keeps to them selves not that there's anything wrong with us we just get along with each other very well. As soon as I walked into the_

_school some girl ran up to me and said, "there's a new girl here to day. Her name is Isabella swan". Wow a new girl I must introduce myself. Being the nice gentleman I was raised as I must introduce myself. It_

_turns out the new girl is my new partner in biology. "Hi my name is Edward Masen. Its nice to meet you I hear your new to the school." I said with the best tone I could have. _

"_Hi I'm Bella It's very nice to meet you. As soon as I hear her angelic voice my mood went from gloomy to the most happiest I could have been in a while. Then the teacher started to tell us about a project that  
_

_was due in one week and we had to work with our partner. We had to pick a topic of an animal that we both liked. This was going to be a great experience to learn a little about my new biology partner. I'm looking forward to the rest of the year _


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Ok So when do you think we should get started on the project" Bella said. "Well if it is ok with you we can get started right away." I said pleasantly. "I was thinking the same thing." Her little angelic voice said. "Would you like it if you sat with me and my Brothers and Sisters today at lunch". I asked at polite as I could. "I would love too". Great I just made a new friend with the new girl and she is sitting with us at lunch. She is so Beautiful. Just look at her chocolate brown eyes. And her long wavy hair. If I could just run my hands through her hair all day I would. Edward get a hold of yourself you've only known her for 30 minutes and your already dreaming about her. We then both decided that we would do our project on the life of a mountain lion. We would have to observe all about them. Since I live near the forest we would have to go to the one nearest my house. "What is your next class Bella ."I asked. " Um I think I have Math with Mr. Smith." She said. "Oh I have gym next I guess I will see you at lunch ." I said sounding more excited then ever. Then the bell rang. I told Bella that since her next class was on my way to my new class that I would walk her to her class. She thanked me very much since this was her first day at this new school. The walk was much faster than it should have been. But when we got to her class she told me thank you and went in . Then I made my way to gym.

**BPOV**

I cant believe only 4 classes into the day and I have made a new friend. He's a great friend. I never knew on the first day of school someone could be as nice to me as Edward was. I am even sitting with him and his brothers and sisters at lunch today. He so gorgeous I mean just look at his bronze colored hair and his emerald green eyes. I could stare into them all day. But he could never like someone as ordinary as me. I probably look like a stick in the mud compared to him. I wonder what his siblings look like. Well this day hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. Finally the Bell. Time for lunch. I get to see Edward again.


End file.
